officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Photohon
Debut Photohon first makes his debut in season 3 episode 1 of Weegee Chronicles, which he has a long monologue about his brother, on how he can't believe Galaxion, his brother worked with the heroes to defeat Deathly Enrage Outsider, and that he was defeated by them as well. And he joked around by saying he had a "Galaton" of work to do but gets serious by saying he'll do something that his brother was never able to do, killing them (implying the heroes) and can't believe he hasn't done it earlier. He also senses 2 high powers heading towards the planet, and wonders if they have the same goal as well. History Prologue Born from a very powerful human, Photohon was gifted with high potential for power, however to his father Demion it wasn't enough. He experimented on his sons, artificially increasing their power and transforming them into another race (Weegee) that are known to have high potential. For Photohon he got and incredible amount, too much for his father who put seals over his power that act like extra lives. Because of the experimentation their mother Photohon finally fought back against her husband who was falling into insanity, the two sons joining, in the end Demion appeared to be killed while Angelina fell into a deep coma. However Demion survived and used his ability to invade minds to send his son Galaxion into a berserk rage and kill Photohon... Oh course he then reincarnated but now his brother was gone, he had no idea his father was controlling him but vowed to get revenge. Later Demion discarded Galaxion and began invading Photohon's mind using his vengeance as a jumping point of control. Now he wanders to find his brother and kill him. Season 3 ... Character Photohon is the brother of Galaxion, it's debated whether he's the older brother, but Photohon is crueler and much stronger than Galaxion, although he does have a joking personality, it's unknown where it came from. He can also be very serious as well, mostly after joking he becomes very serious such as in season 3 episode one of WC. He was shown to gain a different look when he dies. Abilities Photohon can perform basic fighting abilities like all characters, he has a large base power of 50,000,000 and can use ultra rage, he also mentions that he has multiple lives in season 3 episode 3. He was shown to be able to use beam swords as well. Every time he dies when he comes back he gains a massive power boost of about 5x in every form and also gains a different look as well. *'Perfected Ultra Rage Technique' A variant of Ultra Rage that is double it's original multiplier. Although it's unknown if the strain is doubled as well *'Aurion Form' A form similar to Galaxion's Galaxious form that quadruples his power and makes his hair purple/blue *'Extra Lives' His father was able to suppress his immense power but it could only be unlocked after dying and his body reforming. Giving a x5 increase each death along with a slightly altered look, he had 4 extra in total but now is on his final life. *'Ghost Resurection' While he was under Demion's control, he showed the ability to summon ghosts of people he's killed: Hermin, Shiroma, Agelow, Azure, Phantomas, Galaxion-X, and Blank. Since Phantomas was a ghost already he could bypass his control, while Shiroma was the only one who spoke it could be assumed since he controls souls he could act without imput from Photohon. Relationships * Galaxion Galaxion is Photohon's brother, he hates his brother for killing him all those years ago, and wants to get revenge on him, he also wants to be better than his brother, by killing the heroes, something that Galaxion didn't do. Although he does joke with his brother to annoy him as well, similar to Papyrus and Sans from Undertale. Photohon was shown to give Galaxion his soul back even though he doesn't like him and said he wanted a fair fight with him. This could be hinting that he doesn't hate Galaxion as much as he says he does. * Weegee Photohon was shown to be disappointed by Weegee. As he expected Weegee to put up more of a fight, but Weegee did transform into his darker form, and put up a better fight against Photohon, and exploited his cockiness. * Hermin Hermin was the hero that first stood up to Photohon for the first time. He essentially carried the heroes throughout their first encounter with Photohon and symbolized hope itself to them against Photohon. He did view Hermin as a worthy opponent, and as a huge threat. Although, he did successfully kill Hermin during the first encounter. * Blank Blank was shown to be very careful around Photohon, but he still helped by telling the heroes to exploit Photohon's weakness which was his cockiness. Although Photohon seemed to have mocked Blank by saying they wouldn't want to make him use more power then he's already using. * Sanic Sanic is Photohon's main rival against the heroes after Hermin's death at the hands of him. Sanic has been shown to get completely serious around Photohon, and even drop his usual rude-like behavior around Photohon. Although, Photohon doesn't see Sanic as much of a threat other then to his speed. * Shiroma Photohon doesn't like Shiroma, and even killed him. The reason why Photohon killed Shiroma was, so he could finish the job of killing Galaxion. However he wanted it to be fair, so he killed Shiroma and returned the soul to Galaxion, so he will be able to fight. * Zakum Photohon's closest ally is named Zakum. They don't have the best relationship towards each other, and basically taunt each other every chance they get. However, Photohon did break Zakum from his seal from the Gods. In return Zakum does help Photohon from his needs with the Shards, but it's revealed he doesn't have a choice since Demion won't let him. * Demion Demion is the father of Photohon and his brother Galaxion. It's been shown multiple times throughout the series that Galaxion and Photohon agree that their current situation with each other was caused by their father. However, it's been shown that their father influences all of their actions which does backup the previous point. * Angelina Angelina is the mother of Photohon and Galaxion. Unlike their father, Photohon seems to care about his mother a lot. Photohon was even conflicted when he lied to her about his brother's "death". The only fear he has is that he'll have to fight his mother. Category:Villains Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Characters